herofandomcom-20200223-history
Meiling Li
Meilin Li is one of the supporting character of Clamp's anime series Cardcaptor Sakura. She is cousin of Syaoran Li and anime only character. In the Japanese Version, she is voiced by Yukana, who also voices C.C. from Code Geass, Cure White from Futari wa Pretty Cure and Azusa Yumi from Soul Eater. In the English version of Cardcaptors, she is voiced by Nicole Oliver best known voicing as Princess Celestia from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Zoe Trent from Littlest Pet Shop, in Cardcaptor Sakura Movie: The Sealed Card, she is voiced by Julie Maddalena who also voices Hikaru Shidou from Magic Knight Rayearth and in Clear Card Arc, she is voiced by Trina Nishimura who also voices Mikasa Ackerman from Attack on Titian, Lan Fan from Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood and Princess Tomoyo from Tsubasa: Spring Thunder Chronicles. Appearance Meiling Li has black hair which is parted in the middle, into two buns on either side of her head and the rest hanging down. While cardcapting, she wears chinese garb, with a prominent ying-yang symbol in the middle. Personality Meilin Li is well-meaning despite her immaturity, and devoted despite her rash attitude. Her view of Sakura changes from rival to valued friend as the series progresses. When she briefly returns to Tomoeda, she acknowledges Sakura as the person Li Syaoran loves. She smiles at Li Syaoran, tears in her eyes as she concedes that the engagement is called off, then leaves the apartment as he attempts to go after her. Meilin spends the night at Tomoyo Daidouji's house to release all of her sadness through much screaming and tears without burdening Li Syaoran. This moment shows not only how much Meilin Li has matured, but also how much she cares for him, as she gives up what she has held dear for most of her life in order for him to be happy. Although Meilin Li is heartbroken, she supports and helps to progress Sakura and Li Syaoran's kindling relationship, out of love for both of her dear friends. Cardcaptors In Cardcaptors she is renamed Meilin Rae, so that the relation between Li Syaoran as cousins is nonexistent due to Nelvana deeming it inappropriate, and is instead presented as a childhood friend of sorts. Although Meilin Li's infatuation for Li Syaoran is drastically edited, it is still somewhat presented as her having a enormous crush and admiration for him. Meilin Li's personality is basically the same, as she is shown to be a braggart, somewhat conceited, and defensive when it comes to anything to do with Li Syaoran, yet at the same time, having guts, consideration, and determination. Although she still shows jealousy towards Sakura for being with Li Syaoran all time, in the English version, the relationship between Li Syaoran and Sakura is scaled back to being close friends as opposed to lovers. Furthermore, all of the moments pertaining to Meilin having an engagement to Li Syaoran have been edited out. History Since then Meilin Li has watched over Li Syaoran and been by his side. Not too long after the bird rescue, Meilin Li confesses her feelings to Li Syaoran. This appeared to be a random outburst, as Li Syaoran had been quietly reading opposite her on the patio table. Meilin Li continued to declare that she liked him more than anyone else, and she argued that Li Syaoran liked nobody else more than he liked her. Li Syaoran stuttered in agreement (though it was probably only true because he had never yet thought of liking girls, which placed Meiling as first out of a group of one), which further led Meiling to declare herself engaged to him. The promise was that she would give him up if he ever found somebody he liked more than her; until then, she would be his bride. The promise itself took some persuasion, as Meilin Li leaped onto the table, nearly shrieking "All right?!" in his face until he finally accepted.One night, one of Meilin Li's bird escaped from its cage, leaving her in tears. Li Syaoran, after witnessing the situation, simply said "Don't cry," and ran into the woods to find the lost bird. It began raining while he was away, and after what felt like hours he finally returned, successful. Meilin Li was not only happy that he found the bird but also quite touched that he would do such a thing for her. She embraced Li Syaoran, crying again (though out of relief), though it only left him confused, asking if she had suddenly hurt herself somewhere. Storyline Sakura Card Arc Meilin Li briefly return to help Sakura sort out the strange occurrences that are happening with the cards. They come across the park where several metal penguins are charging at them. Meilin Li fights them and hurts her hands, while Li Syaoran and Sakura take the larger one on. Sakura knew that she couldn't use the Time card, but Meiling told her to try the Freeze card. Once that worked, Li Syaoran used his lightning spell to destroy them. Later, at Li Syaoran's house, Meilin Li tells him that he is lucky for being needed. She says that he will always be tied to the Clow Card's destiny, as he is a better Clow Reed descendant than her, and he has magical powers. Just before she leaves, Li Syaoran confesses that they need her too. He apologizes for not telling her that more often. She stays at Tomoyo's house and the next day, goes to the airport. Sakura tells her that she wishes she could stay longer, and Meilin Li says that she'll try and visit soon. She then suggests that Syaoran and Sakura could visit her as well. Sakura complies, and she and Syaoran say goodbye to Meilin Li as she boards the plane. Cardcaptor Sakura Movie 2: The Sealed Card Meilin Li returns with Li Syaoran over their summer break to visit Sakura and Tomoyo back in Tomoeda, mainly to help Sakura confess her love to Syaoran. She gets a part in the school play performed during the Nadeshiko Festival when Li Syaoran has to fill in for Yamazaki after he is injured during an attack by the Nothing Card. Meilin Li and Tomoyo are erased by the Nothing Card at the beginning of the final battle against it, and are returned safely after Sakura seals the last card and confesses her love for Li Syaoran. Powers and Abilities Martial Artist: Meilin Li has shown great skill with martial arts, at one point even battling on equal footing with the Fight card. During Eriol's test, she also fought several rock penguins, though this did leave her hands injured. Perceptive Combat: Despite not having magic, she is able to analyse situations and come up with a solution. This is seen when she tells Sakura to use the Freeze card to stop the penguins. Quotes *"I'm sure there's a lot he needs to learn to be the next family head and a lot of things he'll have to remember." *"Some of his relatives tried to stop him from going to Japan." Gallery Cardcaptor Sakura 8do1cuc.jpg Fightmeiling.png Meilin_Rae.jpg meilin_rae.jpg tumblr_ljfu7lLIoF1qgtzopo1_1280.jpg Tumblr oun36hJxpT1usz98wo1 500.gif RepulsiveDisgustingBantamrooster-mobile.jpg Meiling-Li. 2jpg.jpg Meiling-Li 3.jpg Meiling-Li 4.jpg Cardcaptor Sakura Movie 2: The Sealed Card Cardcaptor Sakura Movie 2 - The Sealed Card.mp4_000989196.jpg Cardcaptor Sakura: Clear Card Arc tumblr_p3yydpB0sf1tr6wqbo2_1280.png ccs-clearcard-meilingphone.png a789fd84906545d1acc9c25f236ed87e1520111984_full.jpg Tumblr_p6ujoneZQj1tr6wqbo2_1280.png Tumblr p6xe0iX2wR1tr6wqbo5 1280.png Clear Card Episode 16.png tumblr_p7yfnpftYF1tr6wqbo2_1280.png Trivia *When Sakura's class performs Sleeping Beauty, the role of the witch is played by Meilin Li in the anime, while it is played by Takashi Yamazaki in the manga. *Because Meilin Li's character was created for the anime only, she has only three "manga styled" pictures. *Meilin wears her hair in the Odango Style, similar to Serena Tsukino from Sailor Moon and Mint Aizawa from Mew Mew Power, while her fighting outfit bears a likeness to one worn by Devil Hunter Yohko. *Since she and Li Syaoran have the same last name, it is likely that their fathers were brothers before Li Syaoran's father passed away. Navigation Category:Female Category:Honorable Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:In Love Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Arrogant Category:Martial Artists Category:Love Rivals Category:Fighter Category:Outright Category:Stalkers Category:Selfless Category:Loyal Category:Merciful Category:Dreaded Category:Heroic Liars Category:Supporters Category:Successful Category:Warriors Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Amazons Category:Envious Category:Obsessed Category:Sophisticated Category:Charismatic Category:Wise Category:Nurturer Category:Strong-Willed Category:Protectors Category:Harmonizers Category:Thrill-Seekers